1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticidal composition comprising an effective amount of sulphur; an effective amount of at least one insecticide or salt thereof, and at least one agrochemically acceptable excipient. The invention further relates to a method of application of the pesticidal composition to crops.
2. Description of the Related Art
The role of elemental sulphur as a pesticide has been known for a long time. The role of sulphur in controlling, inhibiting and eradicating the growth of fungi such as mildews is well known. Sulphur is mostly available in its elemental form and different formulations such as granules, pellets, powders, etc. are known for providing sulphur in a form for use as a fertilizer or pesticide. Sulphur formulations used alone are good to moderately effective against powdery mildew and mites. They are also used as clean up applications for hibernating mite populations before the onset of plant protection schedules in horticultural and perennial crops like tea. Sulphur not only works as a acaricide, for example on powdery mildew but is also used as a supplementary plant nutrient and fungicide.
Further demands on insecticidal and acaricidal compounds include reduced phytotoxicity, reduced dosage, substantial broadening of spectrum and increased safety, to name a few.
The biological properties of known compounds are not entirely satisfactory in the areas of pest control, phytotoxicity, and environmental and worker exposure, for example. In particular, it has been observed that the pests show resistance to the pesticide, which are at times administered in higher dosages to achieve the desired control, thereby leading to soil toxicity and other environmental hazards, besides higher costs.
Hence, there is a need to develop a composition which addresses the problem of resistance and soil toxicity and also is used at reduced dosages, controls environmental damage, offers broader crop protection spectrum, improved and healthy foliage, rainfastness, improved crop yield, saves labour, better grain quality and management against various insects and pests, improves plant growth, and is yet cost-effective to the end user.